Swan Queen Prompt-AU Week Day V- Evil Emma!
by Heligena
Summary: So it's day 5 of SwanQueen AU Week on Tumblr- Evil Emma Day! And I thought I'd celebrate with a brief impromptu fic. BIG RED FLASHING WARNING: Set after returning from Neverland it's extremely dark and there's both sexual threat and rape included the story so please heed the warning if that's not your thing. Also massive apologies to anyone who read before the full warning went up


**A/N: So it's day 5 of SwanQueen AU Week on Tumblr- Evil Emma Day! And I thought I'd celebrate with a brief impromptu fic. **

**BIG FLASHING WARNING SIGN: Set after returning from Neverland it's extremely dark and there's both sexual threat and rape contained in the story so heed the warning and big apologies if that's not your thing. Anyways, onwards friends...**

NO GOING BACK:

Emma stared intently at her hands.

There was something different about them.

Not visually. Or at least not that she could see. The small crescent scar from tripping over and putting her hand straight through a greenhouse panel winked at her with a white smile.

The smattering of freckles splayed out across her little finger hadn't moved either. There was no change in their constellation.

But something had changed.

Ever since she'd joined Regina in using magic in Neverland, forcing their two powers to meld together after a year of against each other's influence, nothing had felt quite same.

Not bad exactly.

Not bad at all.

Just looser. Freer. Liberated maybe.

As if she was less harassed by the old familiar anxiety every second of every day.

She glanced again down at the hands wrapped around the tumbler, her face so screwed up with concentration that she didn't hear the clip clop of square heels edging towards her.

"Isn't it a little early in the day to be wasting police time and money, Sheriff Swan?"

Emma rolled her eyes at the familiar grating tone. "Isn't it a little early in the day for your particular brand of wit? There's a lot of milk around here and I'm pretty sure Granny's not gonna be thrilled if you curdle it with your mere presence."

If she was an open kind of woman, Regina's jaw might have dropped at the unexpected level of ferocity in the other woman's voice especially after they'd been so successful working together in the other world but as it was, she'd had enough practice throughout her miserable life on how to keep her face neutral at times like these. In making sure it remained impassive and aloof.

She was the queen of it you might say.

In fact it was only the muscle twitching in her cheek that gave any sign she was feeling anything at all.

After all a former royal couldn't feel anything as pathetic as hurt anyway.

That's what people around her would say.

"Have you been drinking?" she said acidly. "Because let me tell you that is no solution to personal proble…"

The blonde finally swung around to face her. "No Madame Mayor, I have not." Emma dragged herself to her feet and stood toe to toe with the impeccably dressed brunette, her nose hovering about an inch above the others. "And trust me, there's not enough alcohol in this town to solve my 'personal problems' so why don't you do me a favour and back off for once."

Slamming her glass down on the counter, Emma ignored the shocked stares of Ruby and Granny as she slid her jacket over her shoulders, striding past Regina without another glance. In fact it was only as she started to step off the sidewalk that she felt a hand hook itself around her elbow and drag her away from the road.

"What the hell are you doing?" groused Emma as she saw who the hand belonged to.

The brunette glared at her. "What was _that_?"

Emma returned the gaze with a languid kind of nonchalance. "Hey, youwanted me to get back to the high octane life of those that serve and protect so…"

"Be quiet Miss Swan!"

Pinching her fingers painfully against the fabric of the Sheriff's jacket Regina held her immobile and gritted her teeth as she forced herself to siphon the anger out of her voice.

"Look I know it's been a bit of a culture shock being back here after…after that… place but you need to know that I will not tolerate you talking to me in that manner. I am still your boss and…"

"Boss!" spluttered the blonde. "What exactly are you the boss of anymore, Miss Mills? Your townsfolk think you're the devil incarnate which isn't that outlandish since you basically stole their soul from them. You rescued your son from _that place_ as you call it, an absolute freakshow of an island and he'd still rather live with me and leave you to sit alone in your big shiny characterless mansion quaffing apple cider until oblivion comes!"

Regina jerked backwards as she'd been slapped.

Unfortunately Emma wasn't through and had no intentions of stopping now. She'd barely felt this good in years.

Drawing herself up to her full height, she poked a finger into Regina's chest.

"No seriously, tell me how exactly you're _our_ superior? You've wasted a whole life trying to belittle, scar and ruin my mother for a stupid mistake she made when she was a girl and here she is, wandering around your little safe haven with a pixie cut and the same old compassionate heart..."

"I...Why are you saying these things?"

Emma grinned at the surprising ineloquence on display in front of her, enjoying the momentary advantage.

"Because I can! Because I'm not a kid anymore, you pretty much saw to that and as a result... I don't have to be amenable and considerate to everyone around me on the off chance I might hurt somebody's feelings and they'll have a little cry inside. They're living breathing people not characters in a book for Christ's sake." She turned round and faced the street, raising her voice. "And I'm not an interloper anymore, I'm a full blown member of this town and I refuse to...to acquiesce like I used to every time some drama arrives. It's tiring keeping all these things in and it's tiring even thinking about it." She cocked her head at Regina's staring eyes. "And yes I do know what acquiesce means, thank you very much."

She breathed out hard, stiffening as she realised the Mayor wasn't listening but scrutinizing her at close range.

The older woman even looked a little unsure of herself there for a moment. But that couldn't be right could it?

Regina blinked treading as carefully as she could.

"Look Emma, I don't think you're..entirely well. Maybe the magic was a bit much for a beginner, I'm not sure. It's been such a long time since I...since I started out on that journey. Perhaps..." she reached out a hand, "...we should take this somewhere a little more private."

"Jesus!" Emma threw her arms up defiantly. "I'm not sick Regina, you can't lock me away from prying eyes." Cupping her hands around her mouth she began to shout up to the overlooking windows in the buildings above. "Perhaps we shouldn't go somewhere more private! Perhaps the people in this weird little town need a dose of the truth to chew on! How do you feel about that, folks huh?!"

And that was it. The moment when Regina saw someone standing in front of her she'd never seen before and made the only decision she could; her emotions overruling her usual stoic logic. Grabbing Emma's body and pulling her towards her, she conjured up her magic as quickly as she could.

Within seconds a purple cloud engulfed them and suddenly the blonde found herself standing in the well lit study on Mifflin Street. Instantly, she jerked herself away from the other woman, her face red with fury as she motioned to her new surroundings.

"What the fuck Regina, don't ever poof me again without my consent! That's basically assault."

The brunette didn't respond - simply took a step away, her hands held up in a gesture she wasn't sure she'd ever made before. One of submission and placation.

She didn't know what else to do though; she'd never seen Emma so riled up before; the blonde could barely focus her eyes on anything for longer than a second.

"You need to calm down if you can," she said softly, trying at the same time to hook those green eyes into hers. "You're not acting like yourself."

"You should be pleased about that… being as you've always been the poster girl for my assassination squad."

The older woman almost shuddered at the memory.

"Things change. People change."

"Do they?!" Emma let out a dark laugh that died in her throat, her hands migrating to her hips. "Speaking from experience are we Your Majesty?"

In fairness to her, the Mayor didn't dignify that barb with a response either and let the fact that she was standing her ground make the point well enough.

Emma wasn't oblivious to the message either. Her eyes narrowed after a second.

"Can I at least have a drink if you're going to be my host cum gaoler?"

Apparently it was the older woman shaking her head that proved to be the final straw.

A guttural yell broke from Emma's throat at the abject denial and she charged forward, using her momentum to push the brunette back, the older woman's heeled feet teetering as she was unceremoniously shoved against the teak bureau that stood against the wall.

"What are you doing…" was all she could get out before an arm was pushed up against her throat.

With wide chocolate eyes trained on her face, Emma leaned a little more weight onto her arm, newly appreciating how Regina's face tightened imperceptibly at the motion.

"I'm doing…what I want, Madame Mayor." Came the purr. "That's all I'm gonna do from now on because I've earned it putting up with your and everyone else's Saviour bullshit for the last year. I've done the selfless thing and now…" she leaned in to the point where her lips hovered within an inch of Regina's, "it's all about me and my wants and needs."

She felt more than heard a breath hitch in the chest underneath, through the fabric between them and it caused her green eyes to gleam, as Emma seductively leant down and pressed her lips onto those opposite.

Gently at first. Exploratory.

Then harder. With more pressure.

Feeling her prey stiffen at the contact, an intoxication combination of hesitation and guilt playing all over that beautiful face, Emma bit down hard on Regina's upper lip eliciting a long drawn out groan from the woman, although she couldn't tell if it was from a sense of pleasure or pain.

She gave a chuckle. "You want me too, don't you Your Highness?"

What could Regina say? Frozen in a combination of shock and some other emotion she couldn't even bring herself to identify, the Mayor tried half-heartedly to push her aggressor off her but Emma was physically much stronger and she knew it. The blonde simply moved closer, until their bodies touched at half a dozen separate points, the heat between them tangible.

She had to stop her though. And so she forced her own scratchy voice to make some kind of sound.

"Miss Swan…Emma…don't do this…please. Think about what it would do to your mother. Henry."

A snort erupted next to her.

"Don't you get it? How good it could be. We don't have to have any secrets between us anymore," Emma whispered as she began nuzzling at Regina's neck, inhaling her unique citrusy scent. "We can feel how we _want_ to feel. Without judgement from anyone. My mother and the kid included." Poking her tongue out, Emma ran it slowly up towards the darker woman's ear, tasting her skin as she went. It was salty and clean, reminding her of past conquests.

Regina's bones felt like water however and she had to fight to keep her feet as she felt Emma's wonderfully warm move lower again. The problem was, as incredible as the ministrations felt... she also knew she was losing the battle for the blonde's soul with every second she allowed this to happen. With every selfish nerve ending that fired at Emma's touch.

And it was that thought alone that gave her the strength to move. To act.

To try and save the Saviour.

"No!"

Shoving the blonde as hard as she could, Regina breathed out in hard gasps as she ran a hand through mussed hair, glaring at the woman across from her.

"No means no Emma."

"But you want it. I know you do."

"Whether or not I want this to happen is irrelevant. If we were ever going to end up together it wouldn't be like this. It wouldn't be a seedy clamouring moment fuelled by god knows what kind of dark force. There would be talking and drinks and…" she faltered as she'd never actually given much thought to the logistics of that particular hypothetical situation. Her tone softened though as she looked at the younger woman. "I don't know…something from this world, something real and breakable. So at least for now…this isn't happening, ok?"

Emma swallowed hard, her dilated pupils trained on those opposite, boring into them with something turbulent and intense locked inside.

The Mayor let out a cleansing breath and pointed towards the door, "Perhaps it's time you went..."

"No."

"I'm sorry." Regina frowned.

Emma's face blazed in the reflected yellow light of the room. "No, it's not ok."

Stalking forward again she grabbed Regina's thin shoulders through her blazer and bared her teeth. "This is my time and you're not going to take anything else away from me. Not anymore."

She gripped tighter and spinning her round, shoved Regina back into the centre of the room, giving her another hard push until the brunette lost her footing and fell backwards heavily onto the cream chaise longue. Losing a shoe in the process.

"Emma don't do this…"

The plea came out of the older woman's mouth unbidden, panic etched into her face but Emma was already moving, already lost in her own desires and brought her full weight down onto the brunette's hipbones, grinding them together as she sprawled across her target's prone body.

"Begging never suited you Madame Mayor, don't lower yourself with it now." She said dispassionately.

"Emma, please…"

Clamping a hand over the lips she'd kissed just a minute ago, Emma whispered a brief incantation she'd learned from Rumplestiltskin back on the island, rendering the Mayor completely mute though her mouth still moved in silent appeal. In some kind of silent cry.

The initial sense of denial slowly being overwhelmed by something closer to dread.

Finally satisfied that no-one would hear her, the keyed up blonde moved her right hand down and brutally ripped the front of the satin shirt that covered Regina's chest, her eyes growing wild and lustful when she took in the sight of her black laced bra. Clapping to herself like a child at Christmas, she leaned down and kissed the flat plane of her abdomen, pressing the struggling stomach muscles back down as they revolted.

She looked up only once more to catch the Mayor's eye.

"Don't worry Regina, you'll thank me eventually," she murmured, her gaze drawn instantly back to the body laid out for her pleasure.

Then she waved a hand, causing the lights to go out in an instant, bathing the room in thick oily darkness. The only visible reflection coming from the whites of the two women's eyes.

"Just relax," she mumbled as she viciously slid her hand underneath the waistband of the Mayor's trousers and pulled at the thin fabric keeping her from her goal. "It's only the first time that'll hurt…"

It was all Regina could do to squeeze her eyes shut as she felt Emma's fingers move lower, probing, searching her skin for the secrets she'd never given up to anyone before. Struggling to breathe. Struggling to keep the tears from coming.

At what they were both about to lose.


End file.
